


what ifs

by uminoko



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Gen, post-Widow Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uminoko/pseuds/uminoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in in the immortal words of Matt Fraction, 'not even i’m into shit that sad,' except I am.  T for language?</p>
            </blockquote>





	what ifs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [historymiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/gifts).



She's there in the empty rooms and steel warehouses and, God help him, he talks to her.

"Hi, Natasha," he says, loading his gun, as methodical as ever.  "It's sunny on this trip.  Maybe I'll get some tea outside, at the hookah bar."

The silence disagrees.  She doesn't like the smell of smoke, he knows, but sometimes it's fun to argue just to argue, for banter's sake.

The echo brings his voice ringing back to him.  (No it doesn't.  The insulation in the walls steals sounds, and you can hear neither gunshots nor laughter.  You can't hear anything, the ringing is just your ears)

"OK, fine, we'll go to the coffee place instead.  The waitresses are cuter."

They're not waitresses, they're the owner's daughters, with cherry lips and eyes too kind for propriety.  The only thing that usually saves Bucky from the old man's wrath is the beautiful woman at his table that smiles back at them.  Smiled back at them.

The coffee there is dark and bitter, and these days, he drinks the sludge, too, 'coz what the fuck has he got to lose.


End file.
